Chosen of the World
by kittycatcacher
Summary: This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T. Eventually GaryXOC and AshxMisty, others may happen as well.
1. A Second Chance

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

 **Prologue: A Second Chance**

"Sam, it's time to wake up now." I heard a strange sounding voice inside my head say.

I opened my eyes slowly, still feeling groggy from when I was sleeping. I could seen nothing but a depressing color of black I had never seen before that screamed loneliness and despair.

"It's so dark..." I whimpered out in fear. The dark had always been my biggest fear ever since I was a little girl.

The air around me luckily was strangely warm, comfortably so, and I felt as light as a feather. This at least brought me a slight bit of comfort. All of a sudden there was a blazing light that destroyed the terrifying darkness, lighting up the area in a bright radiance that quickly started to burn my eyes. I flinched away from it instinctively, shielding my eyes with my arms in an attempt to save myself from going blind.

Once I thought it to be safe to look around I slowly moved my arms from my eyes to come face to face with a huge creature that glowed with a soft gentle light that chased my fear away.

 _'Wait a second that's not just any creature, It's...'_

"Arceus." I gasped in awe.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered, feeling as if the air from my lungs had been knocked out of me.

Reaching up for my shaggy short blond hair, I pulled hard on it to make sure if I was in fact awake or if it was just an awesome dream.

"Ow! Ok it's not a dream." I exclaimed in suprise.

"Sam." Arceus's voice boomed all around me in a deep baritone voice.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." It said in a calm but apologetic tone.

"My loss?" I asked it, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"Yes Sam, You are dead." It said in sympathy.

All of a sudden memories of what happened hit me like a freight train.

I had been walking to school when a blue van came speeding towards me so quickly I hardly even had time to see it before it happened. The snapping sound that followed echoed around me like a needle on a record player skipping over and over again. The screams of other children and adults who had been walking on the side walk kept ringing in my head. I remember the pain running through my body before it quickly turned into a dull throb. Next thing I knew I was here in this empty void all alone until Arceus showed up. **AN: Skipping in this case means that the record player keeps playing the same sound repeatedly.**

"I'm dead..." I whispered out in horror, feeling despair take over me. I quickly burst into tears over what I had lost, feeling in my heart the words Arceus said to me were true.

 _'No! Mom, Dad, my friends, this can't be true!'_

"It just can't be! Tell me this is just a joke, or a cruel dream. Please Arceus..." I pleaded to the god with loud sobs.

Arceus just floated there in front of me, waiting patiently for me to calm down enough before continuing the conversation.

"Arceus please, send me back. I need to go home!" I cried out with a look of pure anguish in my eyes, the tears I was shedding rolling down my cheeks in waves.

"I am sorry but I cannot. Even I do not have the power to do so." Arceus said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh god no... This can't be happening." Looking down in defeat I could not help but start to feel hopeless. I felt my tears dripping off of my face and saw them fall down into the dark abyss below me.

 _'I don't want to be dead, I had a wonderful life even if I never did feel as if I truly fit in with the rest of the world. I had a loving family and the few friends I had were amazing! I don't want to leave them!'_

"However, would you like a second chance at life?" It continued on.

I looked up slowly when I heard those words.

"A second chance?" I asked hesitantly.

"I may not be able to bring you to your original home, but I can give you a new life. You have been selected to help protect one of the chosen ones of what you refer to as the Pokémon world."

 _'I could be a part of the Pokémon world? Well it was something I always dreamed of. Maybe if I go I will finally find a place I can fit in? But what if I say no? Maybe this is just one of those tricks and I will be able to go home if I say no.'_ I thought while clinging onto that bit of hope.

"What will happen to me if I say no?" I asked.

"You will stay here." Arceus said rather bluntly.

I gaped at him in pure horror.

 _'Stay here in this place? Like hell I'm going to stay in this shit hole. I'd take reincarnation any day!'_ I thought with panic, feeling terror rush through me at the very thought of staying in this darkness.

"I accept!" I shouted rather quickly to Arceus, fear driving me to accept the better of the two choices.

"Very well, You may enjoy this new life and make new friends. But never forget your mission. Now go forth, and welcome, to the world of Pokémon." Arceus's voice rang out.

The next thing I knew I was a tiny baby looking up at who I now know to be my mother.

"I think I'll name you Lyrica." She whispered to me gently

* * *

That was the last thing I remember of my encounter with Arceus. Looking back on this memory now, despite how rushed it all seemed, becoming a part of this world was the best decision I have ever made. Despite how much it still hurts sometimes to think of those I have lost and the family I once came home to every night. As well as the friends I had shared many precious moments with, I wouldn't change my decision now for anything.

I've been given the chance to live in a world people have only dreamed of. A new family I love just as much as my previous one and friends I have never felt more close to. This is not just a make believe world anymore. This is my world now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes/Babbling:** All right people that's the end of the prologue. I have been writing all this without a beta as well as being half asleep at the time, so if you see any mistakes or would like to throw in your own input I would appreciate it very much! Even if you didn't like the story I would like to hear the reasons why and what not. I care for my readers views and opinions and I hope to use them to gain more experience in my writing skills. In the meantime I am going to be reviewing both the show and the original pokemon games as well as fun theories. Have a wonderful day everyone!


	2. Pokemon I Choose You! Part 1

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

 **Episode One: Pokémon I Choose You! Part 1**

 **(1st Person POV- Lyrica)**

~April 1st 1999, 5:30 AM~

"Lyrica I can't believe the day has finally come, My baby girl has grown so big!" My mother shouted and glomped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom your crushing me." I squeaked out, feeling my mother smother me to death in her breasts.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I know how exciting this day for you is. To think your already 13! Oh to be young again." She said while sighing dreamily and still crushing me into her chest.

"Wait you remembered to pack your things right?" Mom asked while looking down at me.

"Of course I did Mom, I don't want to be running late today of all days. Now can you please let go of me please I can't breathe..." I choked out, my face turning a purplish color.

"Oh whoops, sorry sweetie." She let me go and started to look around. "By the way where is Hikari? Didn't you say she agreed to be your first Pokémon?"

I looked away in sadness, missing the mischievous look in her eyes and the devilish smile on her face.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was one of those classic stormy nights when I first met Hikari a year ago. I've never been a fan of thunderstorms, the loud booms and the random flashes of light always scared the hell out of me. I had just been crawling into bed when I heard it, the shout full of pain that sounded like a Pokémon.

"VEE!"

I jumped out of bed at that sound and rushed toward the backdoor where I had heard the sound come from. Right there on my back patio was a heavily injured Eevee bleeding to death. Shocked by this I rushed as quickly as I could to the Eevee's side, took my shirt off, and used it as a temporary bandage to try to stop the bleeding from the huge gash she had on her stomach. Once I had finished putting on the temporary bandage, I had gently picked her up and rushed to my mother. I knew that my mom would know how to keep the Eevee stable until we got it to the Pokémon center.

A few weeks had passed and the sweet Eevee had recovered to full health. Since then she has never left my side, we played together everyday, and I was glad to call Hikari my best friend.

* * *

"I don't know mom. She disappeared about a day before Dad went back to Pallet, I haven't seen her since." I sighed.

"Don't worry Lyrica, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I'll even make sure to send her to you as soon as she gets back." My mother said with a huge grin on her face.

 _'She's up to something again.'_ I thought with suspicion.

"Well anyways come on, I'll drive you over to see your father now and to get you officially registered!" She squealed and dashed off in a hurry to get the car.

I couldn't help but smile at her over enthusiasm though, my parents are sure strange. I'm going to miss them so much, but I have no choice. I looked in the mirror in the hallway one last time. Looking back at me was a pretty girl with long purple hair that was put up in a neat ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. Beneath those bangs were green eyes and skin that had a fair complextion. I was wearing an outfit that I chose just for this journey. It was a simple blue crop top with a black vest, matching black shorts, and a blue and black cap with the classic Pokeball logo on the front. To end it off I put on my new shoes that were of course black and blue. You would think with all this that her favorite colors would be black and blue. But no, it's surprisingly green.

 _'To think once upon a time I was just a shy girl named Sam. That life feels like it was a dream now.'_ I quietly mused.

 _'Well I can't keep holding onto that life forever, today is the day I officially let go of Sam. I, Lyrica Node will be officially setting off on my adventure soon to help the chosen as promised! So you better watch out world, because I plan to have fun with this.'_ I winked at my reflection, walked over to the front door, and closed it for the last time in a very long while.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

~9:17 AM~

As said, 13 year old Lyrica Node of Crimson City finally sets off on her adventure in the world of Pokémon. Currently Lyrica is standing in front of Professor Oak's lab where her Dad, Herald Node works as a lab assistant.

"Whew ok, just relax. It's only one of the most important days of my life. No big deal right?" She whispered quietly to herself while unconsciously clenching her backpacks straps till her knuckles turned white.

 _'How can I even help Ash if I'm to afraid to even walk through a door?'_ She frowned at the negative thoughts that were running through her brain. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the backpack straps.

"Ok here I go, into the lab. Yep ok just a few more steps..." She whispered to herself, trying to muster up the confidence she seems to have lost.

Taking a deep breath she let go of her straps and took a step forward, her body shaking with anticipation.

 _'No more doubt, no more fear.'_

"It's my turn to go forwar-"

*Wham*

Lyrica had finally started to open the lab door when out of no where the door opened and hit her in the face, causing her to fall. The boy on the other side clearly didn't see her, in a rush to be somewhere. The result of him not looking where he was going had him tripping over her, landing the said boy's face right in between her boobs.

The boy groaned and sat up a bit to look at what he had landed on, only to see a girl with long indigo hair and vivid light green eyes underneath him. _'She's kind of cute with that blush on her face.'_ He thought while chuckling out loud, letting a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Well lookie here, I haven't even officially started my journey and I've already got fan girls falling for me." Mystery boy mocked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lyrica.

"You pervert get off!" She screeched in embarrassment and shoved the perverted boy off of her, causing him to roll into the near by bush.

 _'That big perverted freak!'_

"You ruined my glorious moment!" Lyrica shouted dramatically and stormed inside the lab, not caring if the boy was alright.

After a few seconds the boy crawled out of the bush with a few twigs in his hair and dirt on his clothes.

 _'Well that was fun.'_ He thought while looking at the door with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

* * *

~Inside Professor Oak's Laboratory~

 _'Big pervert, who does he think he is? Shoving his face in my boobs the first chance he gets and then calling me a fan girl.'_ She grumbled to herself while walking into the lab and looking around for her father with a pout on her face.

"Now what has my little song bird in a fit, hm?" A voice said from behind her.

Lyrica turned around to see who spoke to her and squealed in delight at who she saw standing before her.

"Daddy!" She ran up to him and glomped him, hanging onto him like a koala bear.

"Ah there's my girl." He said with a chuckle while shaking his head in amusement.

"Now what seems to be the trouble?" Herald asked while squirming his way out of her hug.

Lyrica looked around with a blush, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well..." She trailed off.

 _'I really don't want to tell him about what just happened.'_ Racking her brain to come up with a legitimate problem, a flash of her companions face instantly came to mind, causing her to feel a pang in her heart.

"Hikari went missing a day before you left, I wanted to share this day with her." She said while looking away in sadness with a pout once again adorning the youths face.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem then." He said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" She looked up in surprise.

Herald walked off towards a door on the left and opened it.

Looking back when he didn't hear her footsteps he said, "Come on song bird, I have a gift for you in my lab."

"A gift? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Lyrica said with a hop in her step while skipping into her fathers office. She was always a sucker for surprises.

I waited as patiently as I could in my dads office for him to come back and closed the door behind me. It was a cute little office, mostly full of book shelves with advanced books on Pokémon and personal research that has been done in the lab. Scrapped papers were scattered everywhere, on the floors, desk, somehow even on the ceiling. You wouldn't know it but the tiles on the floor underneath were a cool grey color and the desk was made out of mahogany wood. The lamp on the desk and some of the books on the shelves seemed to be the only things that were in proper order.

"Jeez and you say my room is a mess..." I said out loud absentmindedly while picking up a yellow book on his desk with a cute Chansey on it.

 _'How to treat your Pokémon while in the wild, a beginners guide to keeping your Pokémon healthy while on your journeys. That sounds helpful.'_ I thought with a small smile on my face, flipping the first page to see more cute Chanseys posing in cute positions while holding basic Pokémon items next to the index.

"Ah I see you jumped the gun." Dad said with a smile while holding out a gift bag towards me.

"That book there is a part of your farewell present dear. Go on and open your second gift now, I was going to give you a speech along with these but I honestly couldn't think of anything." He said with a chuckle and a huge grin on his face.

I mirrored his smile with a huge one of my own and eagerly took the bag out of his hands. Normally I would have just taken the tissue paper and thrown it to the side to pick up later, but this room was already a mess. So I gently took it out and gave it to my dad to throw away in the trash bin. Opening the bag up to see what was inside I saw the basic starter kit for every beginning trainer as well as a few extras. There was 6 Pokeballs, a Pokedex, 3 potions, a berry case and a wad of cash. I'm pretty lucky to have parents that spoil me, most trainers don't start out with so much.

I could feel my eyes tearing up in happiness as I took all the items out of the gift bag and packed them into my brand new backpack. Looking up at my dad who's eyes also seemed to be a bit watery as well I couldn't help but smile at him so much it hurt.

"Thank you daddy, this means the world to me." I said and rushed over to hug him once again with vigor.

He instantly hugged back with just as much enthusiasm, holding me close like this was the last time he would see me.

 _'I can't believe she's leaving so soon, where did the cute little girl who liked to always wear her Dragonite costume go?'_ Herald silently mused to himself.

"I still have one last gift for you and for this I do have a speech for you." He said with a laugh and let go of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball with a star sticker on the front.

"You already know this I'm sure but remember that being a trainer is not a game. Respect and cherish your Pokémon, remember to feed them, love them, and keep them healthy. Hikari looks up to you as a friend as well as her trainer now so don't abuse that trust. Also always remember to let all of your Pokémon you catch out everyday to exercise and spend time with you." He said while placing the Pokeball in my hand.

"Hikari?" I said while looking at the ball with a hopeful look in my eyes and somehow an even bigger grin then I had before on my face.

I clicked the white button on the Pokeball and saw and felt it enlarge to the proper size that indicated it was ready to release the Pokémon inside. Once again I clicked the button and a beautiful ray of red shot out in front of me. Right there standing before me now was none other then Hikari, the one whom I had constantly been thinking about the past few days since she disappeared.

"Ee Vee Vee!" She chirped in happiness and started to snuggle my leg.

Bending down I gently grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her up into my arms to hug her close to me.

"This is officially the best day ever." I whispered to her while burring my face in her fur, so relieved to know that she was now with me.

"I'm sorry if your mother and I worried you about Hikari's disappearance but you know your mother, she likes to pull surprises on you. That and I wanted to teach Hikari a special move that will help keep her safe on your travels if she's ever in need of it."

"Need of what?" I looked up in confusion.

"You'll see when she gets the chance to show you." He said with a knowing grin.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Herald, the professor said he was in need of assistance with the copy machine again." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the office door.

"I don't know why we even try anymore with that blasted thing, it always breaks the next day anyways." Herald sighed out in exasperation.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut our goodbye short, please remember to call home whenever you can." He said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's okay dad, I should probably get going anyways." I said and hugged him again, squishing Hikari between us on accident.

"Go on now I've kept you here long enough." He said while pulling away, giving Hikari a chance to hop out of Lyrica's arms.

"Okay dad, I love you." I said with a smile and started to head towards the door.

I couldn't help but turn around and glomped him in a koala bear hug for a few seconds one last time before turning back to the door again and heading out with Hikari hot on my heels.

"Love you too and don't forget to call!" He shouted out the door before turning to look for his tool box with another sigh.

After Hikari and I exited Professor Oak's lab, I noticed the huge crowd around the gates that I had entered through previously.

 _'Is that the crowd of people from the first episode?'_ I mused quietly to myself.

"Gary, Gary he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can!" A bunch of random cheerleaders yelled excitedly.

 _'Yeah that's them. God,_ _I forgot how obnoxious those girls can get, they need a new hobby. I'm glad I didn't turn out like them.'_ My body shuddered in disgust at the thought.

* * *

 **Author's notes/Me babbling:** This is all done without beta so if you find any mistakes please let me know in the comments section. Might as well be blunt and say I'd also love advice and compliments too. (Who doesn't though?) I am also dedicating this chapter to rice. Thank you for always being there when I am hungry and getting me through my first world problems. TTFN for now people!


	3. Pokemon I Choose You! Part 2

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Oh sorry, excuse me!" Said a young boy, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. He has short, spikey black hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes. For some odd reason he was dressed in his light green pajamas that had a large yellow stripe running down the front.

The young boy had finally reached the front of the crowd when he ran into something hard, knocking him over.

"Ow!" He shouted squinting his eyes in pain when he landed on his rear end.

"Hey watch where your going! Well you must be Ash, better late then never I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me." Grinned the boy in a cocky manner that he had ran into while crossing his arms behind his back nonchalantly. The boy standing in front of him in a mocking manner had tall spikey brown hair, dark green eyes and slightly tanned but fair skin. He was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and black pants and to top it off he wore a stylish yellow and green yin and yang necklace.

"Gary?" The boy named Ash smiled and asked after quickly hopping to his feet.

"That's Mr. Gary to you, show some respect." Gary chided.

"Well Ash, you snooze you lose and your way behind, right from the start! I've got a Pokémon and you don't." He mocked.

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash managed to say hesitantly with awe.

"That's right loser and it's right inside this Pokeball." Gary grinned and took out his Pokeball. Smirking in triumph while he started to spin his Pokeball on his finger like someone would a basketball.

"Let's go Gary, Let's go! Yeah, Yeah!" The girls cheered in delight.

* * *

(First Person POV- Lyrica)

 _'So Mr. Pervert was actually Gary Oak the jackass of the Pokémon anime, I should have known.'_ My eyes narrowed in anger at the mere thought of what happened earlier. The good mood I had been sporting disappeared quickly as I looked down at the people near the bottom of the steps with a scowl on my face.

 _'I'm not sure if I should go down there, I have a feeling I'll regret it if I do. I really do hate this scene, the adults are stupid and don't stop Gary from harassing Ash. Not to mention these god awful cheerleaders.'_ I sighed in annoyance at the thought while continuing my way down the stairs.

The harpies screeching their chant were just pissing me off even more.

 _'But I need to shove my way into Ash's life somehow right? What if I mess the whole plot up though? Hm, to go or not to go...'_ I debated in my thoughts.

"Eevee Ee." Hikari whimpered beside while walking next to me, her ears were pointed backwards and she had a look of discomfort on her face from all the noise.

 _'_ _I swear if I hear those girls cheer one more time-'_

"Let's go Gary, Let's go! Yeah, Yeah!" The fan girls once again cheered obnoxiously while cutting into the middle of my thoughts.

 _'Oh screw it, maybe I can get those girls to stop cheering if I go.'_ I grumbled internally when Hikari and I finally reached the bottom of the steps.

"This might take a bit Hikari, you can go rest in the shade if you want." I told her. She has a real fondness for shady spots.

I walked through the gate and went up next to Ash and Gary, making it quite obvious I was going to butt in as I did so.

"You got your first Pokémon?" Ash asked with awe.

"That's right loser and it's right inside this Pokeball." Gary said while grinning smugly. He then took out his Pokeball and started spinning it on his finger.

 _'Okay act cool, your only meeting the person you've waited your whole life to meet so you can help him save the world or whatever. No biggie, I got this!'_ I spurred myself on mentally.

"Get a grip dude, you got your first Pokémon, big whoop." I said to him and rolled my eyes dramatically while placing a hand on my hip in a relaxed manner. Hikari looked onto the scene with curiosity before deciding she did want to go lay under the shade of the trees and walked off.

Gary turned towards the voice to see who was talking to him and started to chuckle.

"Oh well what do we have here? Your that clumsy girl from earlier aren't you? Well I'll forgive you for your rude behavior since you don't seem to realize who your talking to. The names Gary Oak." He looked straight into my eyes and winked at me with a huge smile on his face and pointing at himself like he was the best thing ever created.

"Eeeee Gary!" The girls squealed.

 _'Knowing him, he probably DOES think he's the best thing ever created. Wait, did he just call me a c_ _lumsy girl? That asshole! I should smack him for that! Wait no, I can't run the risk of scaring Ash away. Besides your better then Gary, don't stoop to his level or let him get to you. Also why the hell is he winking at me?'_ I thought while struggling with the urge to smack him and the manners I had been taught to use.

"Oh your the grandson of Professor Oak? I actually have heard about you before, my name is Lyrica Node. I too just officially got my first Pokémon today." I said and smiled politely, holding my hand out for him to shake. He kept looking me in the eyes and his smile grew when he returned the gesture and shook my hand.

 _'Huh, his hands are kind of soft. Wait what? No don't you dare start going in weird directions stupid mind!'_ I chastised myself at the strange thoughts.

"Of course you have, anyone who is anyone has heard of-"

"And I'm Ash Ketchum! You really have a Pokémon too?" Ash jumped in between us excitedly, shouting over what Gary was going to say which made the boy scowl at Ash.

"Sure do, she's right over there under the trees." I pointed and looked over at Hikari with a proud smile on my face.

Both of the boys looked over towards the trees. Ash had a look of astonishment on his face before Gary simply pushed him out of his way to see and raised his eyebrow at the sight.

"An Eevee? Those are pretty rare here in Kanto." Gary said.

"Yep, her name is Hikari." I said not noticing what just happened behind me.

Hikari looked up at Lyrica when she said her name and yawned, showing her cute canines to everyone who was looking before realizing they were still talking and going back to her nap.

"What kind of Pokémon did you get Gary?" Ash asked happily, hoping to see more Pokemon.

"None of your business. If you showed up on time, you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak! It good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" Gary boasted mockingly to Ash.

*Vroom, Vroom*

A cherry red convertible came speeding towards us from seemingly out of no where and somehow stopped next to Gary without hurting anyone.

"Well loser this is my ride, unlike you Ash I actually have somewhere to be." He said dismissively to Ash and hopped into the back of the car.

"I have plenty of better places to be then you!" Ash shouted back at him while Gary turned his attention towards me once again.

"Hey Lyrica, if you don't want to go walking in the wild alone I'll let you catch a ride with me." Gary said and winked at me.

"Wha- what!" My eyes bugged out in surprise and I felt myself blush.

 _'Is he FLIRTING with me?'_ I shrieked in panic in my head.

"After all a clumsy girl with just a little Eevee to protect her is easy prey in the wild." He continued to say with a cheeky grin.

I could feel the vein in my forehead pulsing and my eyes twitching when I heard him say that. My blush of embarrassment had also quickly turned into one of anger.

"You prick, I don't need a ride from you! My Eevee and I are both strong enough to take care of ourselves!" I shouted and shook my fist at him in outrage.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and looked toward the crowd that had gathered by the side of his car.

"Gary I'll go with you!" A random girl from the crowd cheered.

"Yes Gary take us with you!" The cheerleaders cheered excitedly.

"Sorry ladies but I can't give a ride to every girl who wants to come along with me. If I did, there would be no women left in Pallet!" He exclaimed smugly.

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" Gary shouted and waved to the crowd with a smile as his car drove away, leaving dust behind that somehow all went specifically in Ash's direction.

The crowd quickly disbursed once Gary left, having waved off the person they had been there for and ignoring the poor kid who was choking on dirt.

 _'That jerk! I was right about regretting this confrontation. That idiot Gary's ego may be higher then it originally would have been because of the extra cheering those harpies did. Also since when was Gary a flirt? A terrible flirt, but still he was being a flirt! This isn't right!'_ I panicked internally, huffing out air absentmindedly while starting to kick rocks in my exasperation.

"Ee Vee Vee?" Hikari asked from next to me, having snuck up beside me when I wasn't paying attention and started patting my left leg with her paw.

I stopped kicking the rocks when I felt her do that, not wanting to hurt her. I felt my eyes soften when I looked into her own worry filled ones.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ash ask, looking up at him I saw him looking back at me with an innocent and concerned look.

"Oh don't worry about me you guys." I chuckled dismissively and picked Hikari up into my arms.

"You're here to get your first Pokémon right Ash?" I asked with a kind smile on my face and tilted my head in a questioning manner.

"I sure am. I'm going to go to be a Pokémon Master!" He cheered excitedly with a fist pump.

"So why are you in your pajamas?" I inquired.

"I'm what?" He shouted in surprise and looked down with a blush on his face.

"Oh, I woke up late and must have forgotten to change my pajamas when I noticed the time." He looked up and chuckled with a big grin on his face and scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it, we all have our off days." I waved off dismissively.

"The way to the lab is obviously through the gate and up the steps. I'm sure the Professor has a special Pokémon just for you." I said, feeling the smile on my face grow wider.

"Vee." Hikari nodded in agreement.

 _'Poor Ash, he's going to have to deal with Pikachu's bad attitude for the day.'_ I chuckled in my mind at that.

"Well I've got to get going, I want to spend some quality time with Hikari. I'm sure we will meet up later, maybe we can journey together at some point?" I asked with a look of hope on my face.

 _'Please say yes, I really need to be friends with him if I want to help him as much as I can.'_

"Sure that'd be great, let's have a battle the next time we meet!" He exclaimed happily.

"We will see about that." I laughed happily and started to skip away.

"Bye Lyrica!" Ash shouted and waved.

"See ya later Ash!" I turned around and shouted with a wave of my hand, almost dropping Hikari but managing not to.

 _'I guess I don't regret jumping in after all. I'm so happy I finally have become friends with Ash, I've been looking forward to this for years!'_ I kept skipping away happily with these thoughts going through my head.

* * *

 **Author's Notes/Me Babbling:** This was harder then I thought it was going to be. I ended up changing how these scenes would go multiple times due to forgetting things like how they need to act their age, making the characters not sound like me on accident, and making sure to have some cheesy things in there and so on. Seriously though, Pokémon is one big cheese fest, I love it! Anyways, it was rewarding to finally get that chapter done though. I hope you liked it! Farewell my lovely readers!


	4. Pokemon I Choose You! Part 3

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Lyrica had been walking a good three hours before stopping to take a lunch break under a large tree that sat near a clear blue river that flowed freely due to the nearby waterfall.

So far she had not encountered any wild Pokémon that were willing to battle. They all ran at the sight of Lyrica and Hikari whenever they were spotted due to the fact that route one was a well frequented area for trainers to walk through.

The Pokémon around here may be wild, but they weren't stupid.

Lyrica sighed in relief when she took her backpack off of her shoulders and sat down in the shade of the giant oak tree.

"Ah finally, we've been walking for hours. I'm starving!" She exclaimed and pulled out a few rice balls from her lunch box she had kept safe in her bag.

"Vee!" Hikari exclaimed and ran to the river to get a drink.

"Hm, well it probably wouldn't hurt to review what is suppose to happen today." Lyrica mumbled to herself while digging through her backpack with one hand and munching on her rice ball with the other.

"Ahah, here it is!" She exclaimed triumphantly when she grabbed a journal out of her bag and opened it, flipping the first couple pages to get to the one she wanted to review.

It wasn't just any journal though, it was THE journal. The one where she wrote her memories of everything she remembered about the Pokémon universe she had learned about in her past life.

When Lyrica was about three or four, she had realized those important memories were starting to fade. Everything from her old family and friends to her favorite song lyrics were all starting to lose their sharp clarity inside her mind. Terrified she had written down as much as she could in different journals to preserve these memories.

From then on she had always kept the Pokémon memory journal close to her, knowing that the information in it could be helpful in the future as well as chaotic in the wrong hands. The others, while important to her, she kept in a secret location at her house since she knew she could just tell others they were just stories if they were ever found.

* * *

 _Pokémon Memory Journal_

 _Page One of Pokémon Anime Summary_

 _Episode One: Ash wakes up late for first day of his journey and runs to Professor Oak's lab to get his first Pokémon. When he gets there he pushes his way past a crowd of people and has a confrontation with Gary Oak who is a jerk to him and for some reason has a car and cheerleaders. After that he gets his first Pokémon, a Pikachu, after finding out all other choices are already taken. Pikachu ends up being an ass so Ash tries to catch a Pokémon on his own which backfires and leads to Ash and Pikachu being chased by a flock of Spearow. He meets Misty somehow but I sadly don't remember how, steals her bike, and tries to get away from the Spearow but fails. Pikachu saves the day but injures both of them so they end up waking up the next day and seeing Ho-Oh. In the end they make it to Viridian City._ _Warnings: Don't be an idiot and provoke Pikachu or any Spearow if you encounter them._

 _Page One of Pokémon Game Summary_

 _Pokémon Game Red/Blue: Red gets his Pokémon, Kicks Gary's/Blue's butt and heads to Viridian. Lazy people make Red do their job and sends him back to Pallet with a package for Professor Oak but he gets a Pokedex in return. Maybe it was after this and not before that he beats Gary/Blue in their first battle? Not sure. Then he heads back to Viridian. Also at some point he gets running shoes. Warnings: Lazy people and idiots run around freely._

* * *

Lyrica sighed at the information she had just read. It was nothing new really, she had a habit of reading her journals all the time. _'Maybe if I just-'_ "Hey Hikari that was mine!" Lyrica shouted in mid thought when she noticed Hikari sitting next to her with a stolen rice ball in her grasp already practically devoured.

Hikari looked up from the food she was munching on, a few stray pieces of rice were stuck to her face.

"Veeeeee!" She mocked and stuck her tongue out at her trainer before finishing off the last few bites. *Yawn*

"What! But, but, ugh!" Lyrica stuttered out at what she was seeing and humphed while crossing her arms.

"Well fine... I'll save YOUR lunch for your dinner then. Your lucky I love you." She huffed out and started to pack everything away.

Feeling full after her meal Hikari decided it was time for a nap and proceeded to curl up on the ground where she had been sitting and closed her eyes.

 _'Little brat, I suppose I don't blame her though. Mom's rice balls are the_ _best.'_ Lyrica grinned at the thought of her moms cooking while putting everything she had gotten out back into her bag. Lyrica turned back to Hikari to continue her ranting only to find that her friend had fallen asleep.

 _'Mmm, it's been a long day already and it's barely past noon. Hikari looks so cute when she sleeps,_ _I suppose a little nap won't set me to far back from the others, right? Yeah just ten minutes won't hurt.'_ She thought while feeling her eyes droop. Next thing she knew she was quickly heading to dream land.

* * *

 **(1st Person POV- Lyrica)**

"Ugh, sunlight." I murmured out loud subconsciously, my eyes slowly drifted open in a half dazed manner due to having the sun shining directly in my eyes.

*Yawn* I felt myself smack my lips together in a slightly sloppy manner while I started to stretch my arms and legs. Attempting to roll over away from the sunlight to fall back asleep, I ended up falling on my face. The tree that had supported my back was no longer there to keep me in an upright position.

 _'Wait tree?'_ I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes, getting the yucky gunk out that had collected there over time. Looking around I realized I was in the forest sleeping on my first day of my journey.

"Oh your awake!" A girl called out from the nearby ridge. She had vibrant orange hair that was put up in a cute short pony tail on the left side of her head and wore a simple yellow crop top along with regular jean shorts, red suspenders and matching red shoes. In her hand was a black fishing pole, and a red bag sat beside her. Behind her on a higher ridge sat an orange bike with a basket on the front.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm fishing here, this spot was just too perfect to pass up. My name is- Oh hey I got a bite! I think this could really be a big one!" The girl interrupted herself mid sentence in her excitement when the line suddenly snagged. She started to reel in her catch with vigor that easily displayed how strong the petite girl was. Pulling as hard as she could she hauled the catch onto the open area below the ridge she stood on, but it wasn't just a Pokémon there was also a human boy.

"Oh my god Ash!" I cried out in terror at the sight, quickly scrambling to get up when I saw the unmistakable clothes the boy wore.

"Eee!" Hikari shouted and shot up like a bullet, startled by the sudden shout of fear her companion let out. The Eevee stood in a defensive but alert manner, her fur standing on end to make her look a little bigger and her little fangs bared. She quickly looked at the surrounding area around her for enemies, but realized they weren't under attack when her trainer scrambled toward the soaking wet boy she had seen Lyrica talk to earlier.

"And a Pokémon!" Misty shouted in equal surprise and jumped down from her ledge to the two passed out on the rivers edge.

I ran over as fast as I could and fell to the ground on my knees next to him when I came to a sudden stop. The girl who I am now sure is Misty was currently checking over Ash's Pikachu for injuries. Hikari came running up to me just then with my bag in her mouth and placed it next to me with a plop.

"Thank you Hikari, Ash are you ok?" I asked worriedly and started to pull a pink towel out of my bag for him to dry off with.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said with a grateful smile and took the towel Lyrica handed him.

"Look what you've done to this poor little thing, your lucky it's breathing!" Misty shouted at Ash while holding Pikachu in her arms.

"Now is not the time for yelling at him, we don't even know what happened." I spat back at her harshly with a glare.

Misty looked away with guilt written on her face at the words, knowing the purple haired girl next to her was right.

"She's right I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Misty said to Ash with a sad but apologetic smile before it quickly turned back into a frown. "But we really need to get this poor thing to a Pokémon Center to see the nurse. There's one not to far from here, we need to get moving now."

Ash frowned at what Misty said and quickly took his Pikachu out of her arms.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank you for your help but you can't come with me or you might get hurt too. I'll make sure Pikachu gets to the Pokémon Center safely, it's in Viridian City right?" He asked with a determined look on his face.

"That's right but Ash what do you mean it's not safe?" I asked with an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. _'I know I'm forgetting something.'_

"Well you see there's these-"

"SPEAROW!"

A call that many trainers around the world feared rung out in the air around the trio.

"Oh yeah..." I murmured out quietly while looking at the flock heading straight towards us with fear.

 _'Forgot about those.'_

"V-vee." Hikari whimpered out and started to paw at her Pokeball that was currently in my Pokeball holder on my right side.

I silently took my Pokeball out and returned Hikari to her ball, I didn't want her to be out if they ended up attacking. We may have trained some and may have more experience then most beginning trainers but taking on that many Spearow at once would be suicide.

By the time this was done I looked up just in time to see Ash take off on Misty's bike.

"He-hey that's my bike!" Misty cried out to the boy who was already peddling away while the Spearow were hot on his tail.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouted to her over his shoulder and continued onward till he disappeared from our sights.

"Oh you!" She huffed out and put her hands on her hips while staring at the spot with narrowed eyes.

Grabbing my bag I put both straps on and walked over to Misty who still hadn't moved from her spot, still glaring straight ahead with a glassy look in her eyes that suggested she was day dreaming.

"Um, miss?" I asked politely, not wanting to hint at the fact that I already knew her name.

"He's going to pay!" She roared and quickly ran to get her belongings, shoving them in her red bag at break neck speeds. In those few seconds I swore I saw fire appear in her eyes, it was both fascinating and creepy at the same time.

Once she finished she jogged back over to me and looked at me with the same burning eyes she just showed.

"Are you going to Viridian City too?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I was hoping to make it there before sundown but I don't think that's going to happen now..." I said a bit nervously.

"Alright we can go together, I'll teach that little punk for stealing my bike." Misty said and grabbed my hand, forcing me to start running beside her in a fruitless effort to catch up with Ash.

"W-wait do you even know where to go? Also who the heck are you?" I asked and forced her to slow down to a walk since we had already gotten back onto the main path.

"Don't worry I know where to go and I'm sorry I thought I told you my name, it's Misty what's yours?" She said while still pulling me along by my hand.

Quickly finding the hand holding to be awkward I pulled my hand back but continued to walk beside her at a brisk pace to match her own speed.

"Mine is Lyrica, but what do you plan to do once you find him?"

"Well I can't exactly blame him for taking my bike in that situation. I'm more angry that he ran off with it without asking. He could have at least told me to meet him at the Pokémon Center." Misty replied with a pout on her face.

 _'She is way to trusting.'_ I mentally sweat dropped. _'She's lucky it's just Ash.'_

"I'll teach him some manners for taking my bike like that!" She exclaimed while shaking her fist at the air.

 _'To bad she'll never get it back, but I should make sure she gets to Viridian okay. Besides if we end up sleeping out here tonight at least I'll have company.'_

"Ok I'll help you get your bike back, I wanted to make sure he was okay anyways." I offered up with a grin.

"Thanks for helping me, now I know he won't get away with this!" She exclaimed with joy and grabbed my hand again, forcing me to start running beside her.

"Can't we just walk?" I whined out.

"No time, let's go!" Misty shouted with enthusiasm and continued onward, dragging her new companion along with her for the ride.

* * *

 **Author's Notes/Me babbling:** Well that's it for episode 1. It took a lot longer then I expected it to but well the hype of Thanksgiving and Christmas kind of distracted me. I hope I did a decent job of portraying Misty, she's not necessarily difficult but I do want her to act a bit more mature then she does in the show. Also the terrible writing in her journal was of course intentional. Writing is not her specialty. Anyways tune in next time for the next episode!

P.S. This is done without a beta so if you find any mistakes let me know!

 **Let's Vote!:** Hey guys I thought it'd be fun to vote for Lyrica's first caught Pokémon! I was thinking a Sandshrew personally but I wasn't really sure. So I thought, hey why not ask the readers? You can choose from any Pokémon that appear from now until Pewter City. These Pokémon can be the ones that appear on those routes from both the game and the anime. Simply write your vote in the comments section or message me your choice. Thanks again for reading and see ya next time.


	5. Notice!

Hey I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I have a lot of things going on at home like for example, getting a new home! I'll update as soon as I can, luckily I have most of the next chapter written so it should be soon. Thanks for being patient everyone and have a fantastic day!


	6. Pokemon I Choose You! Part 4

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

I swear all I did was look at the damn thing that was sitting on one of the trees in he distance. it wasn't even a full on look either, just a glance as we were walking by in our mission to find a good place to camp for the night since the sun was setting. Unfortunately all it takes is the slightest eye contact to catch the attention of these vile creatures, these things called Spearow.

"Spea, Spearow!"

I stood there frozen as the flying menace flew out of the tree, coming closer with each second.

 _'Oh fuck, move body, move!'_

"Lyrica, look out!" Misty shouted and grabbed my arm and pulled, making me side step instinctively to keep balance. The ferocious bird whooshed by, barely missing me.

"Why didn't you move?" She shouted at me in anger and worry.

"Spearow!" The bird screeched angrily, warning it's brethren of the intruders it found.

"It doesn't matter we have to run now." I whispered, afraid of making it angrier.

"Right." Misty nodded and started to pull me along, picking up the pace when I automatically fell in stride with her.

"Damn, I wouldn't be in any of this mess if I just had my bike." Misty panted out.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault it's chasing us." I said sadly.

We kept running, not looking back at the flock of birds we heard behind us. The sounds of their wings beating like an ominous omen.

"It's not- huff- your fault."

I nodded though I knew she couldn't see.

"Please just don't leave me, I'm scared of the dark."

She smiled and I felt her grip on my arm tighten just for a second. The sight of her smile and the grip on my arm calmed me enough to clear my head a bit.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

We had been running for what felt like hours. The sun had long ago set and the moon would have been out if it hadn't been for the pouring rain.

Most of the Spearow had vanished one by one though we weren't sure why. Only a few remained, determined to peck the hell out of us for who knows what reason.

Or at least they did until this giant bolt of lightning struck something in the distance. I couldn't see what it was but I heard it, the screams of so many Pokemon pierced the night.

Misty started to slow down and due to her holding my hand I too followed her lead. Coming to a complete stop we just stood there, completely forgetting about the Spearow that had been chasing us.

"Oh my god." Misty whispered from both lack of breath and sorrow.

I just stood there, silent except for the huffing sounds I kept making.

Those screams, though different reminded me of the scream Hikari made the night I saved her.

 _'Saved her... I saved Hikari.'_ I thought while looking at my pokeball on my hip and rubbed my thumb over the top of it in a reassuring manner.

"We have to help." I mumbled out quietly and started to jog in the direction of the cries.

 _'I can help them too!'_ I shouted in my head in determination.

Misty didn't say anything but I heard the steady squishing sounds of her feet behind me. With that I decided to pick up the pace and she followed.

We were finally coming close to where the lightening struck when I almost tripped over a severely injured Spearow.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as my feet slid on the muddy ground when I tried to suddenly stop, making both Misty and I fall right in front of the injured creature.

"Ow." I complained while getting up from the ground.

"This poor Spearow!" Misty cried sadly when she looked at the injured bird she had fallen right next to.

"Misty." I croaked out when I saw the creatures condition. "Go on ahead and see if there are more injured Pokémon, I'll stay here and help this one before I catch up."

Misty looked over at me with tears starting to slip from her eyes.

"Ok." She muttered with a sniffle, tears running down her face as she slowly got up from the puddle of mud she was in. Her legs trembled from all the strain they had been through that night, but she continued on and finally stood on her two feet. Looking very worn out she stepped out of the mud puddle and tried to wipe some of the mud off of her clothes as well as ring some of the water from the pouring rain out of her pig tail that was flopping around lifelessly on her head before giving up and starting to run towards our original destination.

Crawling over on my hands and knees to the Spearow who was still in the mud I knelt before it and started to check for a pulse or a puff of breath, anything to indicate life.

"Nothing." I said with a frown and started to go after Misty when I heard a weak cry.

"Spea...row."

I turned back around to where I heard the sound and saw the Spearow I had just checked over starting to move. The Spearow's right wing twitched slightly and I scrambled back over to its side, careful not to startle it.

"Spea- ROW!" It shouted in pain and anger when it tried to move away from me.

I couldn't help but cringe from both the sound and sight of the Spearow.

"Shhh it's ok I won't hurt you, I just want to help you." I whispered as calmly as I could.

I pulled my backpack off and started to pull out what I thought I would need. Bandages, potions, clean water from my water bottle and a wash cloth.

I wet the wash cloth and to wipe some of the dirt out of one of its burns from the lightning bolt I think it was caught up in that I saw earlier. Trying to show that I didn't mean any harm by moving the wash cloth slowly to get to the cut didn't work though. The spearow recoiled instantly and then shot its beak out towards my hand and bit hard.

"Ow! You bit me!" I growled out in anger and held my hand to my chest.

It just stared at me with anger in it's eyes.

"I'm only trying to help you, do you want to die?" I shouted in anger.

All it did was turn it's head from me and stuck its beak up in the air.

"Spearow..." I sighed and looked at it sadly.

"I know you are a strong Pokemon, and I know you will survive even if I don't help you. But it makes me sad to see you hurt regardless. Please let me help you?"

All the Spearow did was look at me for twenty seconds with an intense gaze. The kind you sometimes hear about that pierce your soul and make you want to shiver. They were all right, it is pretty creepy.

"Row..." It nodded it's head in defeat.

Smiling with relief I finally started working on Spearow's wounds, starting with the huge gash on it's head. I slowly brushed the dirt away with my wash cloth, wishing I had something better then just water to try to get the dirt out as well as something to block the rain water from hitting us constantly. Spearow flinched when I started but let me continue my gentle strokes on it's head. The cleanest spot I could find to put the washcloth on once I was done with that injury was unfortunately my backpack but it would have to do for now. Putting it aside I reached for the potion and started to slowly spray it on the head wound, starting from the edges first and slowly working my way to the middle like I had been taught in school.

Spearow flinched once again when I started spraying, I couldn't blame it, the spray probably stung like hell. But it then started to close it's eyes and fall asleep. Frowning I continued on despite not knowing if I should let it.

"NO!" I heard Misty shout in the distance, instantly setting me on edge for what felt like the hundredth time that night and reached for my Pokeball.

"Hikari, I need you!" I said loudly while releasing her, temporarily lighting the area with the red light that shot out before it just as quickly diminished.

"Ee Vee Vee!" The eevee chirped happily before her eyes quickly grew wide and her ears drooped in sadness.

Lyrica didn't realize it but she looked like she had been through hell. Covering her face, arms, stomach and legs were bruises, cuts, and mud from running through so many branches and tripping a few times while it was still raining. Her hand was still bleeding a little from the bite that the Spearow took and her hair was full of twigs and dirt. Lyrica's clothes weren't any better off due to them also being caked with mud and having a few rips here and there. To top it all off it was still raining heavily enough that her whole body and all of her clothes were soaking wet, her hair was practically undone from its pony tail from the rain water making it heavier and her hat was drooping a bit in her face.

 _'I have to hurry.'_ I thought while quickly stuffing my belongings into my backpack, not caring if it was messy or not.

Looking at Spearow I stopped for a second, subconsciously worrying my lower lip.

 _'I sure as hell am not leaving this Spearow here like this, but should I catch it in a Pokeball to keep it safer or should I carry it in my arms? No I have to catch it for now to keep it safe, if it wants I will let it go after I take it to the Pokémon center.'_

Nodding subconsciously I pulled out a Pokeball and hit the button to activate it. The ball grew in my hands and I gently tapped the button on the Spearows beak before it opened and encased the bird in it's signature red light, making the bird disappear into the ball. It started to shake and fell out of my hand onto the ground, shaking three more times before the button on the ball flashed red for a second and it stopped.

Quickly I got up from my spot on the ground and grabbed the ball, the rocks on the ground leaving indents on my shins and the mud that was still stuck on me was dripping slowly down my legs.

"Hikari." I spoke while popping the ball into the second open slot on my belt. "I don't know if we are in danger or not, but that girl from earlier might be in trouble, so I'm counting on you to help me find her okay?"

"Vee!" She exclaimed and puffed her chest out in a show of bravery.

"Good, let's go." I answered and started to sprint in the direction Misty's voice came from, Hikari easily both catching up to and speeding past me.

* * *

 **Author's notes/Me babbling:** This is all done without beta so if you find any mistakes please let me know in the comments section. Also hello everyone! I finally got done with this chapter woot woot! I'm sorry I've been gone lately, my parents are getting a divorce and I had to move into my grandmas house and also all these new video games that have been distracting me too! But anyways thank you for being patient and a special thanks to the random citizen who put lots of pleases in the comment section. That actually is what made me work faster on this then I had thought I would. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and to those who celebrate Easter, Happy belated Easter! Those who don't, go buy some cute candy shaped like ducks and eggs and bunnies! Have a wonderful day everyone!


	7. Pokemon I Choose You! Part 5

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

The rain continued to pelt down onto my face as I ran closer to the almost blindingly bright light ahead. The sounds of my feet making squelching noises with each step I took. My legs were aching with an intense desire to just stop and collapse, but I continued on none the less.

The closer I got to the unknown light source, I realized it wasn't just a light, it was a giant fire. It burned in unnatural hues, most were the colors of the rainbow but some were unknown to me.

So distracted by this seemingly magical wild fire I completely forgot to look where I was running.

"Eep!" I squeaked when I tripped on some unknown object, landing harshly on my face that was luckily saved from being completely covered in mud by my hat while my legs flailed unceremoniously in in the air. Hikari's own squeak soon followed when she also collided with whatever I tripped over.

'Ugh. Landing face first in a pile of mud was not my idea of a rescue attempt. At least my hat saved my face from getting any dirtier. I swear god or not, I'm going to smack Arceus if I ever see it again for making me go through all this.'

I got up onto my knees and pulled my hat back on my head, causing huge lumps of mud to fall off of it and looked behind me to see the girl I had been looking for lying on her back.

I got up onto my knees and peeled the hat off of my face, causing massive globs of mud to slip off of it before turning around to see the offending object that had _dared_ to trip me, only instead of finding a huge rock I found I had tripped over the girl I was searching for lying on her back. Sitting near her head was Hikari who was prodding her with her nose before making a whining sound in the back of her throat.

Misty had an expression on her face that I could not identify. Her lips were slightly parted like she wanted to say something and her eyes had a glassy look to them. She kept reaching her arms up for the sky like she was trying to grab something.

"Mi-Misty?" I furrowed my brows in confusion and crawled next to her.

She slowly turned her head towards me before her expression changed to one of rage before she went back to looking at the sky and waving her arms around in a frenzy.

"What in the-" That was all I had time to say before one of Misty's hands swung at me and everything faded away.

* * *

Lyrica sighed and burrowed further into the pristine white sheets with a loud snore while the not so soft sounds of a doduo cawed in the distance. In her dreams she smiled happily at her mom and dad, taking a huge bite of the piece of tofu on her fork. "Ouch!" She exclaimed with a mouth full of food. Her dad Herold frowned. "Lyrica are you alright?"

"Yeah I just..." She started to say when she opened her eyes. In front of her was an unfamiliar wooden nightstand and cream colored walls. "Where the heck am I?" She asked out loud while rolling over and sitting up. Looking down she saw a few small bandages on both her arms and gauze covering a part of her upper right arm. Lyrica frowned at the sight but ignored it for now. Throwing off the sheets revealed she had a few bandages on her lower legs as well but nothing to serious. She got up with a huff and another sigh, realizing that she was wearing a hospital gown. 'Well at least I'm not covered in mud, but where am I?' "Hello, is anyone here?" Lyrica shouted loudly in hopes to get someone's attention.

Suddenly loud footsteps as well as the words "Wait you idiot!" sounded from outside the door. Seconds later the door burst open to reveal an excited Ash rushing toward Lyrica. "Oomph." Lyrica grunted when Ash pulled her into a hug, with a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you awake!" Ash said happily while Lyrica partially had her arms around Ash, mouth open in shock and embarrassment since she hadn't forgotten she was only in a hospital gown. Gary walked in at that moment and blushed bright red, realizing right off the bat that she was indecent. "Ash you moron!" He exclaimed and looked away. "Stop hugging her!"

"Huh why?" Ash asked, pulling away and looking at Gary with confusion. Finally Lyricas brain kick started and went into action. "Eek!" She screeched and pushed Ash away, dashing back under her covers and pulling them up to cover everything but her eyes and the top of her head.

"What is all this commotion?" Nurse joy walked in, frowning when she saw the two boys in the room. "You two boys aren't suppose to be in here!" She exclaimed.

Ash looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "Er we're sorry we were just-"

"Leaving." Gary interrupted while glaring at Ash and walked away, effectively leaving Ash to handle himself.

"I'm with him." Ash mumbled and hurried after Gary, intimidated by the Nurse.

Lyrica sighed in relief when the boys left, lowering the sheets she had been holding up.

"I'm sorry those boys snuck past me when I was checking on a few other patients." The nurse said and walked over towards Lyrica and pulled out some disposable rubber gloves from a box in her pocket. "Now lets see how your wounds are doing and afterwards you can have lunch with your friends."

* * *

 **A** **uthor's Notes/Me Babbling:** Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted on here and I do apologize for that. Anyways I finally finished up episode 1 of Pokémon and this is now leading into episode 2. Yay! Some of you may not know this but I am using this story as a way to get a feel for what it's like to write a story and so I will be making plenty of mistakes and going back to change them at some point. One of these mistakes is switching back and forth from 3rd to first person POV and I will from now on be writing in 3rd person. I'll be going back to rewrite what I have written in first person but not yet, I am to excited to finally get into the next episode. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	8. Pokémon Emergency! Part 1

**Summary** : This is a story about a girl from our world dying and being given the choice to be reborn in the world of Pokémon to help protect it. Despite not knowing why they need her in the first place she accepts. But nothing is as it seems for this world does not seem to follow the story she knew to a T.

 **Warning** : I obviously do not own Pokémon, just some of the OC characters that will be popping up and any background story that I make up for already existing characters.

 **Second Warning** : Ooc warning! Characters may act out of character due to them being older as well as other things that I can't think of while typing this.

 **Notes** : My story will be based off of the Anime and will follow the plot at some points, but will have aspects of the game as well. It will have romance but it will more then likely be on the cutesy side. Also this story will have original episodes, OC's and background stories for characters who previously did not have one. I will also be changing the characters ages some, I mean really it would be awkward to have a bunch of 10 year olds doing more then holding hands and blushing at random moments.

Lyrica- 13

Ash- 13

Gary- 13

Misty- 14 (You know I couldn't find a definite answer about how old she was in the show, but I always assumed she was a year older.)

Brock- 18

* * *

 **Episode 2: Pokémon Emergency! Part 1**

"Gary wait where are you going?" Ash called out as he chased Gary down the mezzanine, the buttercream walls, wooden doors and assorted paintings filled with pictures of Nurse Joy, three Chansey, and many other Pokémon passing by in a blur unnoticed on Ash's right hand side. On his left was a railing that over looked the first floor of the Pokémon Center.

Gary sighed and pivoted around to face Ash when he heard the other boy call out to him and turned his back to the stairs he had been about to descend, his brown boots making a squeaky sound on the emerald colored tiled floor.

"Do you see this?" He asked Ash and pulled up his violet colored shirt enough to show off the brown leather belt that held his two Pokeballs.

"Um yeah?" Ash said and furrowed his brows.

"My Pokémon are healed, I have no other reason to hang around a Pokémon Center with losers like you." Gary said with a smirk. "Besides because of you I need to get my car cleaned which I'm paying for with the money I took out of your backpack earlier."

"You what!" Ash exclaimed, his face turning red. "Give me back my money!" He yelled out angrily, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Well I could do that and just tell your mother what happened and get the money from her." Gary's said, his eyes glinting with glee and his smirk turning mischievous.

"Wait what do you mean, what happened?" Ash's eyes furrowed in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've been awake for two hours now and you didn't even know how you got here." Gary chuckled in amusement. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you couldn't put two and two together. I found three girls unconscious and covered with mud, so I as the helpful person I am picked up the three ladies and brought them here to get treatment since the nearest hospital is in Pewter City. It turned out one of the girls was you though." He smiled smugly at his own joke.

Ash blushed in anger while the other boy looked at him with mocking eyes. He clenched his fists even harder then before while attempting to not grind his teeth together in frustration.

"Of course I already made the red head and Lyrica pay for their third of the bill to get the car cleaned, it's only fair you pay your due." Gary smoothly lied to Ash, he wasn't planning on making the girls pay since it was more entertaining to trick Ash.

"So if you really want me to talk to your mother about the payment..." Gary trailed off, already knowing the answer he was about to receive.

Ash could easily imagine his mother rushing over to take him home and covering all the exits with metal bars, never to let him leave again if she heard he had been hurt the previous night. His face quickly went pale in horror. "Wai-wait not that!" He exclaimed, taking a startled half step back as his eyes went wide.

"Well then I'll just be keeping the money then." Gary smiled and spun around. As he started to walk down the stairs, Gary silently noticed out of the corner of his eye the girl with the bright orange hair who helped to dirty his cars interior with mud the day before was stomping down the mezzanine towards Ash.

Ash started to turn, hearing her loud stomping just in time for her to forcefully grab his shoulder to face her fully, wrinkling his jacket in the process.

"Ash Ketchum you completely destroyed my bike!" Misty shouted in his face, her own face flushed scarlet from her rage.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He stuttered out quickly, eyes once again wide open from shock and fear.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you stole my bike and trashed it. You owe me a new one." She growled out in frustration and shook him a little.

Gary had managed to walk down three steps before once again turning around and snickered at the scene in front of him, causing Misty to turn to look at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Misty shouted at Gary, her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a deep frown.

"Nothing." Gary replied quickly while raising his hands in a placating manner, trying and failing to hide his amusement at Ash's dilemma.

She sighed in annoyance and turned back to Ash who was looking at a scuff on the tiled floor with a guilty look on his face.

Gary took that as his cue to leave, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the fight.

He was still quietly snickering at the one sided shouting match happening as he quickly descending the stairs, his bag making a clanking sound with each step.

As he reached the entrance doors he looked back up at the scene one last time to see Misty walk away from Ash as the boy stood there with an unintelligent look on his face. 'Hm, she has a nice body but too short of a temper for me, good luck dealing with that one Ash.'

* * *

After Nurse Joy had helped Lyrica calm down from the earlier incident, she had been kind enough to help Lyrica with rebandaging her wounds since the bandages were due to be changed. While Nurse Joy worked her magic she finally explained to her the conditions of Lyrica's own Pokémon, an Eevee named Hikari and the Spearow she found heavily injured the night before. Hikari had no cuts due to Lyrica keeping her in her Pokeball for most of the previous day but the Spearow had received two stitches, one on its forehead and one underneath it's right wing as well as having a small fever.

Nurse Joy was currently changing the bed sheets that were a bit muddy due to Lyrica sleeping in them after only being given a brief sponge bath the previous night. There was a wicker basket conveniently placed beside the bathroom door that she was stuffing the dirty laundry into.

Lyrica on the other hand was just walking out of said bathroom door, fully dressed despite her hair insistently dripping water onto the floor and eager to see the Pokémon.

"So you wish to see your Eevee and the Spearow first before you see your friends?" Nurse Joy asked while handing Lyrica her hat that she had left on the bedside table.

"Yes please." Lyrica replied hastily, ignoring the dull pain the now newly bandaged hand inflicted upon her as she quickly secured her hat on her head.

Nurse Joy nodded in understanding with gentle smile and kind eyes. "If you will just follow me please I will lead the way."

* * *

 **Author's Note/Me babbling:** My computer is acting weird so this may have more flaws then normal due to me writing a part of this on my phone. I do hope you like the chapter and thanks again for reading!

-Love Kittycatcacher


End file.
